Grumpster
by hashtag
Summary: Grumpy is feeling even more grumpy than he already is and being voted the one who goes to see the queen, just makes things worse. Grumpy is going to have and adventure and try to find the way out of death.


CHAPTER ONE THE DREAM AND RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Grumpy was walking really proud with his shiny new pick ax ready to... Well that is just it, he didn't know what he was doing. He was going to turn back because he forgot his hat when Doc jumped out of the bushes with Grumpy's girlfriend (Snow White) with a knife to her neck. An arrow was stuck in her leg and Doc was pushing the knife in harder into the crying girl. Then slit the knife, the head bounced away and Snow White's hand slapped him. Grumpy didn't know what was going on, when his ex (Regina) popped up with Snow's head and then burst into a ball of flame.

Grumpy woke up and was in some sort of pool, it wasn't sweat or water.

"HAPPY!" Grumpy yelled, he knew what this was. Happy wet the bed again! For the 6th time this week! Oh, and it was Saturday. Happy came in with a bowl of blueberries in his hand and a mouth full of toast.

"Yes?" Happy said looking as innocent as a new born kitten.

"Don't act so-" Grumpy was cut off by the sound of Loudy screaming.

"He's here! He's here! Rumplestiltskin is here!" A blaring horn went off and all 15 dwarfs were getting in the cramped cottage.

"Hello."

Everyone started screaming at that one hello because that hello was Rumplestiltskin.

"Don't be afraid I just want to help you and be your friend." Rumplestiltskin said in his creepy serial killer voice.

"That's what you said before. Then you took away Blindy." Stealthy said with a shake.

"All right. Everybody out in the order we did before. Hee Hee Hee." Rumplestiltskin said. Everyone walked out of the cottage and got in this order. Stealthy, Bashful, Doc, Loudy, Baby, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Fatty, Burpy, Girly, Smelly, Happy and Grumpy. Grumpy always has to be next to or with happy all the time these days. Grumpy has to be with him in the same bed, he walks next to him in the gem mining line, he has to share the same sink and toilet (the sink isn't so bad but the toilet, let's not get into that) and now this. Grumpy is feeling, well like his name, Grumpy.

CHAPTER TWO THE HISTORY

After the whole Rumplestiltskin dwarf thing got sorted out, the dwarfs ate breakfast, went gem mining, took a bathroom break, mined some more, ate lunch, mined some more, took another bathroom break, mined some more, had a snack break, mined some more, had a nap, mined some more, had tea, mined some more, took a play break, mined some more, ate dinner, mined some more, took the last bathroom break, mined some more, gathered up all the gems, walked home, got ready for bed and got some sleep for the next long day ahead of them, they were going to the queens castle to give her the gems she wanted. They made a deal with the queen a long time ago that on every Saturday she got as many gems that she wanted, from the dwarfs, and she would let them have their house. She usually liked taking them all so only like 2 or 3 were left in the mining cart. The dwarfs never found out what she did with the gems but that is how Bravey got locked up. They only get to see him once every two months. The dwarfs always wonder what they do with Bravey when the "big" holiday comes around, the Queen's birthday. Everyone has to quit what they are doing and come to the castle to say what they like about the queen. Only one person ever dared to say something bad about her. He got thrown in the dungeon. That is all anyone knows. Bravey said there is no one else in the dungeon besides him and a weird harry dude named Chump.

CHAPTER THREE O.K, LET'S PACK

On the day of the journey all the dwarfs helped get ready. Grumpy's job was to make sure that all the gems were in the cart if they weren't, he got to yell at the guy who was in charge of putting the gems in the cart,Happy, which Grumpy actually enjoyed doing. But you know, Happy is Happy. He usually does not get upset over small things like that. Grumpy walked to the cart but as his luck was failing all the time the gems were in good. He went to the ready line and grabbed his new shiny pick ax. He remembered Snow who gave it to him when she went to go on her journey to the castle to get the thing that the queen stole from her. Her bag that had all her special things that she stole from random people. One time she even found an orange that turned her into a baby named Butch. Grumpy giggled at the thought of his girlfriend, a baby.

"Is everyone ready, cuz we're leaving now!" Loudy screamed in his "indoor" voice.

Grumpy grabbed his pick ax and felt a burst of pain in his wrist. He looked to see what it was and as he thought it was a cut by his new shiny pick ax.

"Oh crap." Grumpy said letting it bleed. He tried to make it so no one would see it because he knew they would make a big deal about it. As everyone left for the trip Grumpy went to the back of the line.

CHAPTER FOUR A NOTE?

Grumpy decided to just not say anything and to just forget about **ALL** of that stuff that happened that morning like Happy wetting the bed or Happy doing everything right or Happy...Okay, well not a lot of stuff happened but Grumpy just wanted to forget about the stuff that did happen. By the time Grumpy was done with his thoughts he was already a mile away from the castle.

"Lunch break!" Loudy just said in the middle of everything. They usually stopped by a cave or by a stream so Happy could play but this time they stopped right in the middle of the trail.

"Why did we stop right in middle of the trail?" Grumpy asked pushing his way through the dwarfs.

"Grumpy. We were just looking for you. Come behind the bushes with us and have a "grown up" dwarf talk." Doc said looking around. Everyone laughed because they knew what Doc meant by grown up. Happy. Even Grumpy who felt sad for a long time laughed.

"O.K. The reason why we stopped in the middle of the trail, is because... Well... How do I put this? The..." Doc sighed.

"We found a note."

There was mumbling through-out the dwarfs.

"What did it say?" Grumpy asked really into the conversation.

"We don't know we just saw it." Before anyone could read it Grumpy snatched it from Doc and read it. The mysterious note said,

Neeuq eht

!Esle ro, evael. Uoy llik lliw I. Oot Yevarb roop dna.

Kcul doog.

"I know this language. It is called Nweque. I studied it in Markathon Ooblet. Let me take it to my tent in the night and you guys can just relax."

"Sounds good to me, Grumps." Girly said taking her hair away with her.

"O.K. But be ready in the morning so we can tell it to the other dwarfs. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Doc."

CHAPTER FIVE, TRANSLATION

That night Grumpy translated the note and got it to say,

Leave or, else. I will kill you. And poor Bravey too. Good luck.

The Queen.

Grumpy took the new and improved note to the dwarf meeting the next day. He was so excited to be the hero. The meeting was held down in the bush again. Only dwarfs were aloud in. Which Grumpy thought was a dumb rule because there are only dwarfs.

"Hello, everyone." Loudy began.

"We called this meeting due to a note that Doc found in the middle of the trail yesterday on our long hike to the castle. The Queen wrote it and that is all we know right now. But in a few seconds you will luckily be knowing what the note means because of Grumpy who translated the note for us tonight. Thank you."

The small dwarf audience broke out in appaluase and stopped the second Grumpy got on stage.

_They must of all stopped because of me. I have the answers to the note in my hand right now._ Grumpy thought.

"Well-" There was a cough in the audience.

"I-" There was a sneeze.

"Well I-" There was a sound of someone blowing their nose.

"There-" A humm.

"Well-" A burp.

"As you all know-" A sniffle.

"I-" Sniffle.

"Of course-" A slurp, a mumble. a burp. a cough. a sneeze. a humm. a long breath. a giggle. a clearing of a throat. a munch seemed to happen every time Grumpy tried to talk.

A fart? O.K, now it was just getting too far. Grumpy lost his temper.

"JUST LET ME TALK, O.K?!" Grumpy yelled at all the dwarfs.

"Well, as you all know there has been a note found in the trail and I know how to translate it and I did. So what it says is, Leave or else I will kill you and poor Bravey too. Good luck. The Queen."

There were gasps in the audience. Happy raised his hand.

"Yes, Happy?" Grumpy said trying to be nice.

"Are you going to go save Bravey?" Happy asked.

"No. Anymore questions?"

Happy looked at Grumpy so betrayed.

"Why? We all love Bravey. So why can't you save him?"

"Because… I… Bravey is brave. He can save himself right? I mean he-"

"But we should atleast send somebody." Happy interrupted.

"Yeah, but who would be brave enough to go?" Grumpy asked knowing no one would risk going to the Queen.

"You could." Baby said in her little cute voice.

"I… Uh.."

"Yeah! You could go!" Loudy screamed.

"That's a good idea." Sleepy said with a yawn.

Dwarfs started to agree with Baby.

_Oh, great. Now I have to go? I have the worst relationship with the queen and everyone knows that. _Grumpy thought.


End file.
